Innovation At Its Finest!
by McDizzle98
Summary: A classic reincarnation story with the protagonist, Lachlan Parkhill, getting a longinus sacred gear, Innovate Clear, the strongest Creation-type sacred gear. SI/OC as a member of the hero faction.
1. Prologue

AN: First work, just practice writing. English not my first language. Thanks for reading!

 **Prologue**

Darkness... that's the only thing I could see around me. Or am I even seeing? The last thing I remembered was doing an experiment...? Ah I remember now! My friend knocked over some acid onto my back and I flipped out. The acid didn't actually kill me but the resulting fire did. I knocked over the bunsen burner as I flailed about into a vat of ethonol which caused an explosion and fire... and death. IT WAS GLORIOUS...except I died.

Well back to the darkness, I can't seem to move my limbs but I could sort of feel them? This was really confusing. With nothing left to do, I reflected on my life to pass the time. My life was kinda shitty. I didn't really amount to anything.

The darkness, is it becoming warmer? Wait how does that even work? I think I can feel my limbs now! I saw a light coming closer. I'm soon gonna be free. I wriggled my way out but it was too bright to see anything. The cold air that kissed my skin shocked my lungs into heaving and I released a sharp wail. Why couldn't I stop? I can't control my body!

WAIT SOMEONES GRABBING ME! I tried to break free but my body was weak and unresponsive.

"It's a boy Miss Parkhill!" My handler said handing me over to a raven-haired woman.

"He's beautiful, my little Lachlan." The woman (my Mother?!) uttered.

"Our own son huh darling" A giant of a man with a bushy beqeard said while caressing my mother's ( I still can't get over that) hand.

Let's take a step back alright... I REINCARNATED?! IS THIS EVEN EARTH?! Okay freak out aside, why do I still remember my previous life? I definitely wasn't named Lachlan before. Ah, everything's getting a bit blurry... my eyelids are drooping, guess this infant body can't really handle much currently. Sleep sounds like a good idea right about now.

AN: Thanks for reading. Please review and favourite.


	2. Chapter 1: The supernatural!

AN: Review Response

BloodChamp: Thanks for my first ever review! Sorry that it was short but know that I'll try to make future chapters longer. What did you mean by sales cliche route? I'll try to make it as unique as I can and hope that I don't disappoint. :D

 **Story Start!**

A few years have passed since my realization of my reincarnation. Currently my family and I are having dinner in our modest 2 story house in an out of the way community in Australia. Life's been peaceful, everyone knows each other and relations are tight-knit. We all help each other out. It's a nice change compared to my previous life where everyone just ignored other people unless it directly involves them. A mugging could take place in an alley and bystanders would just ignore it. That kind of society... it's despicable!

But here, it's idyllic. With only a bit more than 10 families, everyone looks out for each other. Education is given by a retired teacher from the city, essential skills and knowledge are taught by others and the rest bring in resources whether through hunting or fishing. The abundant wildlife ensures we never go hungry.

Back to my family. Keira Parkhill is the stereotypical housewife. Beautiful, motherly and fantastic cooking skills, what more could one ask for in a new mother? When she's not busy, she usually spends time with little old me. Obviously she trains to keep such a great figure, I just haven't caught her doing it yet. Onto the dad, Logan Parkhill is a hunter, plain and simple. Looking like a lumberjack with arms the size of tree trunks, the big bear is a huge softie. He always sneaks sweets to me with a wink when my mom's not looking. Most of the morning he spends it in the surrounding forest searching for our next meal.

Except they have a huge secret. My family are a pair of veteran monster hunters that defend this small community in the South Eastern end of Australia. I was staying up one night trying to train my toddler body to get more used to it when I heard a loud growl coming from the trees near the forest edge. I looked towards the treelike from my window and saw a monstrous being.

It was disgusting. It had humanoid upper body with elongated arms. Five wicked looking claws on each hand with a serrated tip. It's lower body on the other hand resembled a hound if the hound didn't have any skin. It's thick set body covered with grotesque muscles that were out of proportion. On each of its four lower limbs were powerful looking paws tipped with four curved talons that looked larger than kitchen knives. Where it's shoulders should be, two humongous canine heads sprouted. Their maws dripping with saliva eager for its next meal. (Look up GranDracmon, I'm not really good at descriptions xD)

 **"GUUUOOOOHHHH!!!"**

"Looks like we got another stray devil dear. That's the fifth one this week." My dad walked out of the house with a gun that I've never seen.

"Let's make it quick. I don't want Lachlan to be disturbed." My mom said while trailing behind him with a kitchen knife?

WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAAAT?! What's going on here? Are they actually going to try to fight that monster? They'll die!

As I stood there calmly in the midst of my freak out, the battle was beginning. My mom's kitchen knife flowed brightly before turning into a zweihander that had glowing mystical runes carved into the blade. The beast let out a roar and charged forward. Right before it could swipe at my mom it got stopped in its tracks from a magical bullet that exploded upon impact right one of its heads. Staggering from the impact it could do nothing to stop my moms upward slash that carved a trench onto its flank. It howled in pain and swiped one of its fore paws that was the same size as a table. My mom rolled out of the way as my dad charged up another magical shot. The monster lunged at my dad but before it could reach him, the charged up shot was released point blank into its humanoid head. The last remaining head snarled as the other two regenerated.

"Dear, I think I gotta use my special bullets!" My dad grunted to his partner.

"Ugh we'll run out of them soon at this rate!" She replied while holding off one of its paws with her sword before parrying it away and slashing up with her enchanted sword.

The monster whimpered as half of its hand came off and reared up onto its hind legs. It charged up what looked like a breath attack as a magic circle appeared in front of all three heads, combining and forming into a larger circle. My mom jumped back to my dad while he provided cover fire right as a huge torrent of unholy blue flames burst out from the magic circle. With a quick flicker of movement my mom shoved her two-handed sword into the sword with earth splintering force. A bright yellow flash nearly blinded me as a huge translucent wall sprang up before the sword. The wall seemed to strain to contain the veritable deluge of flames before finally emerging victorious as the flames petered out. That last attack seemed to take all of the beast's last reserves of energy as it slumped and panted for breath.

Seeing an opportunity, my dad loaded a larger than normal bullet and shot it with a mighty bang right into the centre of the demon's chest. The monster stilled as cracks of light emerged from the point of impact. With a final mournful howl, the beast burst into an explosion of light.

My mom and dad gasped for breath after that intense fight. They leaned onto each other for support as they started to head back into the house.

I quickly wobbled over with my toddler body back into my crib. A few mins later, my parents cracked open the door to check on me as I pretended to sleep. They then left me alone returning to their own room.

What just a happened? As I tried to calm my furiously beating heart, my mind wandered back to what my dad had said. A stray devil?! First thing I thought was that this new world I was born into was that it clearly had the supernatural in it. And here I thought I was reincarnated into the same old earth. I resolved myself to confront my parents the next morning and rest for now. Thoughts whirling around my head, I fell into deep sleep.

 **(The next morning)**

The next morning, I awoke to tumoltous thoughts as I pondered upon the words of my dad. 'Stray devil' was an oddly specific term that I could only associate with one specific anime that I watched in my past life. The DxD world!

All the possibilities at my fingertips! Did I have a sacred gear? Ooooh can I do magic? Am I even human? Before I could start experimenting, I had to confirm this with my parents.

Slowly climbing down the stairs from my bedroom in the second floor, I entered the living room and the wonderful smell of breakfast wafted into my nose. I am truly lucky to be gifted with my amazing mom. Cooking and fighting all in one! Nodding to myself, I went into the kitchen and greeted my parents with an innocent smile on my face.

"So mom, I have a question. What's a stray devil?"

AN: Thats the first chapter! Hope this is a more suitable length for you to read. Please leave a review on ways I could improve! I'm kind of new to the formatting so please forgive any errors on that front. By the way, do any of you know how to add line breaks while writing documents on phone app? For my updating schedule, it will just be whenever I can.


	3. Chapter 2: The awakening

AN: Review Response

sonic: Thanks for your support!

Guest-san: Basically Innovate Clear allows the user to tap into the power of leylines to create any object based on their imagination and stamina. Even sacred gears I guess. It's better and more versatile than annihilation maker. Not really sure about pairings as I've never tried writing romance before (or writing at all other than school compositions lol) but I'll keep Jeanne d'arc in mind ;)

Guest: Thanks! I'll make the the MC one of the captains(?) of the hero faction but Cao Cao's still gonna be the leader. Maybe some events will occur by the time MC meets Gremory Group and he'll be the leader? Who knows ;P

 **Story Start!**

"So mom, I have a question. What's a stray devil?"

Silence reigned in the kitchen as a look of pure shock adorned my mom's beautiful face. Her mouth agape as she tried to guess how I knew that term. Her eyes widened as she seemed to reach the correct conclusion that I saw my parents epic battle with the monster from the night before.

Seemingly struggling with herself, she seemed unsure whether to berate me for staying up that late, fussing over me to see if I was unhurt or to just try and make up a believable lie on the spot to prevent her son from being a part of the world normal mortals aren't privy to. Mentally shaking her head, she knew from the moment he was born that Lachlan Parkhill was going to be a part of the supernatural whether she liked it or not. The only thing she could do now was try to help him along and better prepare him for the future, or try to prevent him from learning too early and potentially inhibit his growth further on.

Keira Parkhill, retired monster slayer, then came to a decision that would change the fate of the DxD world. She told Lachlan Parkhill about the supernatural world.

 **(Later in the day, backyard)**

"You have to search deeper for a warm ball of energy inside you honey, and stop fidgeting will you!" Came the stern voice of my mom as she patiently tried to teach me how to access my magic power.

From the enlightening conversation we had before and my meta knowledge, I knew there were some real monsters in this world, especially in the Top 10, not even counting the Infinite and the Dream. So I had to get stronger as fast as possible. My mom was what could be called a mage knight in RPG terms. She was a swordswoman who utilized magic and was daily proficient in both, though she admitted to only being as strong as a high class devil. My dad, on the other hand, was a magic gunslinger. Not much to explain here, just a guy with a magic gun really. The intricacies of his job class were somewhat lost to me as at that moment I didn't really know much about guns or magic but every little boy knows a bout swords, so my mom's powers were much easier to understand.

My dad was initially just as shocked as my mom was as he came home to a sight of a hovering ball of light floating above my mom's hand and an entranced 5 year old watching. He simply shook his head and sighed. That's just the kind of man he was. Simple and going with the flow.

Now as I thought about which offensive role I should pursue, in the long run it just didn't matter against the relative power of the strongest veins in the world. If I was a swordsman, I wouldn't even get a chance to close the distance without getting blasted to bits and if I went the mage route, my spells wouldn't even put a dent into their defenses. However, learning magic would be the most beneficial at the moment. My young body couldn't really handle the weight and strength requirements to wield a sword, even a training one, or the recoil of a gun or bow. Searching for my magic would also give me the chance to discover if I had a sacred gear within my soul or not.

So here we are. My sweat drenched form shaking while trying to meditate and my mom watching from the porch with a cup of tea in one hand and a newspaper in the other. My dad was in the house preparing the animal he caught for dinner.

Meditation is surprisingly difficult. I previously thought it was just sitting still and closing your eyes, 'looking for your center' but man is it hard. Monks of the world, you have my respect. Back to learning magic, it surprisingly is 'looking for your center' and searching for a source of power in your body. What's unhelpful is that it apparently takes a form unique to the person. What my mom visualized as her magic power would be completely different from what my dad would see as his source of magic.

As my focus wavered, I was still desperately looking for my inner well of magic. Clenching my eyes shut, all I could see was darkness... and was that a flicker of light in the distance?

Willing my body closer to it, the image I would see was forever burned into my soul. A humongous tree, worthy of the title of Yggdrasil stood before me. Green, fertile fields stretched all around the massive tree. Clean blades of grass shifted in the invisible winds as the scent of morning dew made my nose involuntarily breathe in deeper. The huge form of the tree, now that I was right at its base, blotted out the sun as it's leafy canopy rustled in the breeze. It's bark a healthy shade of bronze. It's trunk thicker than a house and taller than a mountain.

I felt completely at peace here, in the realm of my soul. So apparently my soul was a wide open field with a huge tree... very interesting. What does that say about me?... Could I have a nature type sacred gear? Attuned to nature magic perhaps? Descended from a god of nature? Am I just good at gardening? The possibilities were endless. Perhaps I could even get into senjutsu...nah don't really want to go crazy right now (or any time in the future).

A closer look at the tree and the ground it stood rooted in completely changed the direction of my thoughts. Nestled within the leaves were what seemed like glass orbs containing formless shapes that constantly shifted. Their size ranged from a normal apple fruit to a sphere the size of a cable car. All of the objects contained within them were familiar though as the shapes seemingly became whatever I've seen before at one point in my life or another. The roots of the tree on the other hand, looked to be planted in converging on glowing lines of magic energy. Power coursing through invisible veins in the earth up the tree and into the foliage above.

Thinking about it, could the items in the glass fruits(?) mean anything? Suddenly the images in the orb nearest to me shifted into a perfect imitation of the Infinity Gauntlet. My eyebrow raised as my mind went into overdrive. I just happened to think about how I died without seeing the Infinity War movie. So I could somewhat influence what grows in the orbs?

Reaching toward the sphere containing the glove of the Mad Titan, I felt a sharp pulling sensation in my navel. Suddenly I jerked back into the realm of consciousness as a word rose unbidden from my lips...

 **(Outside POV)**

The small community seemed to experience a miniature earthquake as the ground shook. Furniture toppled over, trees were uprooted, vehicles overturned, it was as if the earth was struck by an angry god.

At its epicenter was the Parkhill household. In the kitchen, Logan Parkhill on the floor after falling from the stool. On the porch, Keira Parkhill on all fours as a porcelain cup broke to her right. In the middle of the backyard, Lachlan Parkhill radiating an awesome aura as his eyes glowed and an ephemeral emerald tree bloomed into growth behind him for a split second, towering far above the largest house in the surrounding miles. One of the Longinus with the power to slay a god has just awoken.

 **"INNOVATE CLEAR!"**

AN: And that's a wrap! Our dear MC has awoken his awe inspiring power (maybe?) and will start to embark on a journey of self discovery and to discover his newfound powers. Sorry for the short chapter, this is just some building up. There won't be any characters from other series, just some items. New characters might be introduced in the next chapter. Thanks for reading everyone! As always reviews will be appreciated! :)


End file.
